Image forming devices move a media sheet through an extended media path. The media sheet undergoes numerous image forming operations along the path that may include initial input into the media path from an input tray or exterior input, receiving toner or ink that forms the image, fusing of the toner or ink onto the media sheet, and duplexing for image formation on a second side. Numerous media sheets may be moving along the media path simultaneously as the device processes a multi-page print request, and/or prints numerous print requests at the same time.
One or more of the media sheets may become jammed along the media path during the image formation. The image forming device is configured to stop operating upon the occurrence of a jam. The operator is required to determine where the jam occurred, and to remove the one or more media sheets located along the media path. Image formation is restarted once the sheets are removed.
It is often difficult for the operator to determine the location of the media jam. Often times the operator must open the numerous access doors and search for the sheets in the media path. This process is time consuming and frustrating. Often times, the operator is unable to locate the sheets in the media path. An operator panel on the exterior of the device may indicate a jam, but is often not useful in assisting the operator to locate and clear the jam.
Another aspect adding to the difficulty is that numerous media sheets may be involved in the jam. The operator may successfully locate and remove a first sheet, only to discover that other sheets along the media path should also be removed. The frustration is further heightened when the operator is unaware of the multi-sheet jam and has closed all the clearance doors after removing the first sheet with the expectation of restarting image formation.